A Rude Awakening:
by HopelessRomantic57
Summary: what should have happened in Remember Me: Tyler lives and he and Ally create a life together through everything! Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

A Rude Awakening:

It seemed like any ordinary day as Tyler lay in bed looking at _his_ Ally. She had just forgiven him for lying to her about how they met and the revenge that was planned. He realized that he loved Alyssa Craig, so he had to tell him and profess his love for her as soon as she wakes.

_A few minutes later…_

Ally started to wake and Tyler had rolled over, so he was hovering on top of her.

"I have to stop by my dad's office for a little while, it should take too long", Tyler informed his girlfriend who was still naked from last night's events.

"Ok no problem, but hurry home", Ally said.

Tyler had been debating whether or not to tell her that he loved her, but what the hell…

"I love you", he said in a passionate tone.

"That's good…because I love you too", Ally said, while trying to hold in her excitement.

They kissed.

After a couple minutes of their love feast, they got dressed and Ally asked, "What do you want for breakfast, pancakes or waffles?" Tyler yelled, "Whatever, it doesn't matter". And then he was out the door.

His father, Charles, called as Tyler approached the building "are you calling to cancel or are you running late"; Tyler demanded as his answer the phone.

"I'm taking Caroline(Tyler's sister) to school today, I want to bond with her'.

Tyler was over the moon that his father had finally seen the light! So he hung up the phone and walked into the building and started to chat with Jeanne, his father's assistant/slave. But then the building started to shake and he knew that they had out get out, so he grabbed Jeanne and ran down the stairs and then the ceiling started to collapse and his feet grew wings as he carried Jeanne "bridal style" down 74 flights of stair just thinking about his bright future with Ally ahead. Last time Tyler checked they were on the 20th floor, almost there.

_Minutes later…_

Tyler seen the emergency exit door and they were free, covered in ash, but free. Tyler knew that he has a guardian angel watching over him, Michael, his dead brother who committed suicide. Tyler had a tattoo of his name on his chest.

Tyler and Jeanne were both asked their names for the list of survivers and then they were told that both tower of the World Trade Center collapsed. But all Tyler could focus on was getting home to Ally.

_30 minutes later…_

Tyler walked in the door of his apartment to see Ally crying he eyes out. But then when he presented himself in front of her she tackled him and pulled him toward the bathroom and after he was clean up, they walked into their bedroom and ran to the bed…


	2. Chapter 2

Ally and Tyler were still in their room when Aiden, Tyler's roommate, answered the phone to Tyler's very worried mother.

"No Diane, he is perfect", Aiden reassured Diane for the millionth time.

"Can I speak to him?"

"Diane you know in love you as a mom figure, but all you hear when you go by Tyler's room is: ohhh Tyler and I love you and then there is a hell of a lot of moaning, please don't make me hear that again", Aiden practically begged.

" I didn't need to know that Aiden, but could you just yell through the door and tell them that I don't want any grandchildren so soon?".

"fine", Aiden walked to the room and yelled, "Tyler your mom doesn't want grandchild so soon".

"Bye Aiden", Diane told him and hung up the phone.

_A few hours later…_

Tyler and All were getting out of bed, finally.

"I love you, Tyler"

"me too more than anything"

They walked out of their room for the first time in hours and Aidenwas about to abbush Tyler and Ally were getting out of bed, finally.

"I love you, Tyler"

"me too more than anything"

They walked out of their room for the first time in hours and Aiden was about to ambush them.

"Did you have a nice time in the bedroom?"

Tyler answered, "very nice and romantic."

Tyler thought about today, well yesterday and how close he came to losing his future with Ally: getting married, nice big house, and even…children. He never wants to have that feeling that something or someone can take his precious Ally away from him. The only way to do that is marry her and claim what is rightfully his. He had to ask her and he already had his great-grandmother's ring that she gave him before she died. So marched out of the room rings in his pocket and he was determined to make Ally his wife.

"Ally I need to talk to you", Tyler said nervous

"ok"

"Alyssa Craig, you accept me for who I am all the mistakes I make and I love you and will you marry me?"

Ally started crying and said, "YES, a thousand times yes."

Tyler picked her up and brought her to their bed

Aiden muttered, "here we go again."


	3. Chapter 3

_A Month Later…_ Ally and Tyler were planning their wedding nonstop. Ally and her best and only friend Melissa were shopping for wedding dresses and then they were going to Victoria Secret to get something that Tyler couldn't resist. Melissa was now dating Aiden which was surprising because Melissa is a religious person and well Aiden is not.

Ally walked into Tyler and her apartment after a long day of shopping. Tyler was about to tackle her.

"Did you find the dress you wanted", Tyler asked.

"Yes, but you are not allowed to see it until the day", Ally said sternly.

The wedding was in two days.

_Two days later…_

Ally was being helped into her lace, embroiled, corset like dress. Caroline, Tyler's sister, was maid of honor and Ally's twin cousins Aliana and Mikalya and Melissa were bridemaids. Even though Caroline was eleven she was the perfect maid of honor. Ally was ready to be Alyssa Hawkins. Even though Ally'd dad hates Tyler, but he knows that Tyler means the world to Ally, so he will put on a good face.

Tyler's groomsmen were his father, and Ally's father. His best man was Aiden, of course.

Then the wedding march started to play and the bridesmaids and maid of honor made their way down the aisle in purple halter dresses, and then… it was Ally's turn. When Tyler seen he couldn't wait to his vows. They told their romantic vows and then it was time to kiss and they did. They were officially husband and wife. Next stop: honeymoon

**A/N: SHOULD I CHANGE MY RATING TO M? IN THE REVIEWS TELL ME IF YOU WANT LEMONS! P.S IN LATER CHAPTERS THERE WILL BE SURPISES, BUT ALL GOOD! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. OHH AND TO ANSWER A QUESTION THAT WAS IN THE REVIEWS… NO CHAPTER 2 WAS NOT THE ENDING!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Honeymoon:

Tyler's POV:

I was taking Ally to St. Bart's for our honeymoon. And I was so excited that it was just going to be me and Ally for one week. And that means that Aiden will stop annoying us over our sex life.

Ally and I were now on a Virgin Atlantic plane and she was nervous about planes, so she took two Prozac for her nerves. The attendant was flirting with me nonstop. Some people are just so low class. Like can't she see my wife sitting next to me? Plus the attendant wasn't even that attractive. Well we were almost there when Ally said that she wasn't feeling very well and then she went to the bathroom. Maybe it was the wedding cake, because my stomach is feeling too well either or it could be plane sickness. Now Ally was back in her chair as we were landing.

When we got off the plane, I grabbed the bags and took Ally's hand. It was the beginning of a new adventure. The hotel was paid for by my dad. We are staying at the Trump Plaza in the honeymoon suite. When we walked to our rooms with the bellhop, I carried Ally bridal style into the room. When we entered the room, it had rose petals on the ground, champagne, and candles that were already lit. We tipped the bellhop and then I carried Ally to the bed when she said, "I need a minute". I told her of course and then she was out of sight.

A few minutes later, Ally returned in a beige corset and stockings. She looked breathtaking. She climbed on the bed and started kissing me passionately. I let my hands roam her body, down her glorious breasts, to her toned stomach, and to her perfect thighs. She started unbuttoning my shirt and her hands graced my chest as if it were crystal. Now my shirt was off and now she was working on my belt while I was unbuttoning the corset. Soon after we were both undressed we were finally one whole and it was passionate love we were making. We held hands while we made love. And it was so perfect. I kept whispering my love for her and she the same.

Later that night, we layer in bed holding each other. So peaceful…

**A/N: I know it was not a good lemon but it was my first, so be nice. Please review. review. **


	5. Chapter 5

The Honeymoon continued:

Tyler POV:

The Honeymoon was going great. Alone time with Ally is just what I have been waiting for. She is excited about us apartment hunting when we get back to the city. Melissa moved into the apartment with Aiden so if we didn't leave then it would be too crowded. I'm even thinking about buying…a car. Ally proud of me and how much process I have made compared to when we first started dating. But Ally has changed to like: she doesn't eat her snack before a meal. Ally is the love of my life and I plan on being with her for the rest of my life.

I walked over to the bathroom where Ally was and heard throwing up.

"Ally, are you alright", I asked worriedly.

"Yep just peachy", Ally lied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Tyler just go away", Ally said firmly.

"No I am concerned", I informed her.

Ally's POV:

I knew something was wrong when my period was late two days ago, but I couldn't tell Tyler that there was a possibly that I was pregnant because I didn't know how he felt about children. And to be honest I never thought I would have a baby, but I didn't think that I would be married either and now I have Tiffany's wedding ring on my finger. Life is unpredictable, but first I should confirm my theory. How in the world am I going to do this without Tyler asking me where I am going?

"Tyler, I'm going to go ask the maid service were my pink sweater is", I lied.

"Ok do you want company?" Tyler asked.

"No you look tired, relax".

And I was on my way to the mini mart store downstairs. I went in the hotel bathroom and peed on the stick. It was going to take three minutes.

_Three minutes later…_

I'm pregnant!

How on Earth was I going to tell Tyler? Oh my god, would he want a divorce? Think positive Ally.

I went upstairs to the room and seen Tyler sitting on the bed.

"Hey Ally did you find the sweater?"Tyler asked.

"No I didn't, but I found something else out". I said waiting to see his reaction.

"Ok tell me"  
"Tyler, I'm pregnant", I said scared

"With a baby?" he asked.

"No with monkey, of course with a baby"

He picked me up and spun me toward the bed. I knew where this was going…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE IN A COUPLE OF DAYS. I HAVE BEEN BUSY AND SICK WHICH IS NOT A GOOD COMBO.**

Chapter 6:

It was four months into Ally's pregnancy and she was having all of these weird cravings and a lot morning sickness. Today is the doctor's appointment when was find out the sex of the baby.

"Ally, you have to wake we will be late to your doctor's appointment

"Five more minutes", Ally moaned.

"Ally, you sound like Aiden", I said.

She jumped out of bed almost hitting the dresser.

"You ok?"

"Yes, now got out I have to get dressed".

"Oh it's nothing I haven't seen before", I tried to sweet talk her.

"Yeah, well if you say in here we will never get to the doctors," Ally informed me.

I left the room without a fuss.

A few minutes later Ally graced me with her presence. To get to the doctors we needed to take to the subway and Ally hasn't been in a subway in twelve years, so I was holding her hand the whole time. I looked over at Ally half way through the ride and seen Ally in tears.

"What's wrong?"I asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about what it would have been like if _she _was alive because like now I'm married and pregnant", she said through the tears.

"I know that she is looking down at you and is so proud of where you are in your life considering the circumstances."

"Thank you and I love you", Ally informed me.

Then it was time for us to get off the subway and get to our doctor's appointment.

"Ally, we need to get a car".

"Yeah and with what money, we can barely pay the rent", Ally told me.

"That might be true, but my mom told me that there's a job opening for a social worker ad she thinks it would be perfect for you…" I trailed off.

"Do you need any background in that line of work?"Ally asked.

"No, my mom said that you just need a friendly personality and you defiantly fit the match", I told her.

"How my days a week is it, because once the baby comes I want to spend time with my child", Ally said aggressively.

"It's freelance, and relax that's the doctor's building", I pointed out a high riser.

We made our way to the thirty second floors when Ally told me, "I told my dad I'm pregnant".

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He wasn't happy about it and now he won't return my phone calls".

Then a nurse walked out and called, "Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins please follow me to room 8A."

I couldn't believe that we were going to see our baby today. We have to buy a house, a car, clothes and toys. I didn't want my baby to be deprived of anything.

Then an old man with a bald head came in the room and said, "Do you want to meet your baby?"

I asked, "Yes we do". Ally smiled when she saw my face.

The doctor asked, "So you must be the daddy", I nodded, "sorry that I have to ask, you should see how many _Jerry Springer _moments I have here.

He put some cold goo gel on Ally's stomach and asked if we wanted to know the sex and we answered yes.

We seen I a lot of shapes on this screen and then the doctor said, "Ally you are carrying a healthy baby girl.

Ally and I kissed

Oh my god, a miniature Ally.

"Thank you so much for making me a daddy."

We were on our way home when Ally said, "I going to stop by my dad's house, ok"

"Yeah sure, do you want me to come with you?" I offered.

"No he is already mad and we both know that he doesn't like you".

"Ok sweetie, I love you Ally".

"Me too".

**Ally POV:**

I was on my way to my dad's house as I realized for the first time that I was going to be a mom.

Then I got to my dad's house and I seen the lights were off but his car was in the driveway. I had left him a message that I was stopping by.

I opened the door to my dad's house with my key and as I stepped halfway into the hallway, someone grabbed me from behind and put a gun to my head.

Oh my god… the baby and I were going to die.


End file.
